Looking For You(By Sophia Skies))
by Ashley Tigers
Summary: Ashley has this feeling that she cant understand. She has visions of this blue hedgehog and every time she sees his smile the feeling rises. She really wants to think this hedgehog is real but it is e next day what she dreams comes true.(SonicXOC)


_Hello everybody and everypony!I am Sophia Skies friend of Ashley Tigers with Nick Starstricker!Ok you might be asking what is Sophia doing in Ashley's account?Well I wanted to make a story for Ashley since she is busy with the next chapter of __**The Ten Elements.**__So please don't tell her PPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSS SEEEEEEEE!_

_I want it to be a surprise!I also want to help her understand __**LOVE**__ since you know she can't understand it.(Hint for the Ten Elements __**LOVE!**__ Tee Hee!)_

_Nick:I do not know how this story will help her understand "love"_

_Sophia:It will help her because...oh it is pretty obvious that Sonic and Ashley are the BEST COUPLE EVER!_

_Nick:not..._

_Sophia:Oh come on Nick!Did you not see how much SONASH fans they were._

_Nick:Did YOU not see how much NICKASH fans there were?_

_Sophia:Not as much as SONASH._

_Nick:You just changed the subject when I asked how will this help Ashley understand love._

_Sophia:You will see...oh!One question is the word house and home similar or different,because I just find out I don't live in a house anymore I live in a home! _

_Nick:(face palm )let's just start your "romantic story"_

_Sophia:Ok!Oh and by the way,this might be real or fake(So it might have happen or it's just a story I made up.)_

_Nick:Whatever..._

**The Romance Starts...**

It begins with a girl,laying outside with a blank face.

This girl was Ashley Tigers.

Now Ashley suffered a lost her parents,her home,and most of her friends...from an accident.

After that horrible day Ashley didn't care about romance or happiness(Well she was never that happy.) she just cared of getting revenge of the girl who ruined everything.

This was not an easy task the girl who is called Ketty Spikes also wants revenge on Ashley too so they have their own battles .Ketty wanted revenge because when they were in a fighting school Ashley always was the best student.(after she destroyed the 'Snakadale' AKA a hungry bear)Ketty hated how they cheered for the girl and how they laughed at Ketty when she tried to show off but ended up failing.

So what did Ketty do?She burned the fighting place killing many lives and one of those lives were Ashley's parents.

Ketty still is not done yet.

Ashley sighed and stood up from the grass.'What is up with me I promised myself not to get this type of feelings,why do I have it every time I see his smile...is it love?Or hatred?*sigh*'Ashley put her brownish hair behind her ear and stood up.

"Maybe a walk around the neighborhood would help me clear things up"Ashley said and walked around.

While she was walking she saw a person painting outside...something blue?Ashley took a look of the painting and saw Sonic?She blinked twice and shook her head but is was just a painting of the ocean.

She got confused.'I also started seeing visions of him...it must mean something...oh come on Ashley!Like he is real!Stop thinking about him!'Ashley thought to then ran to her house and zoomed to the bathroom.

She looked at herself and slowly turned on the sink.

She then splashed cool water on her she dried herself she just kept on looking at herself.

'Even if he was real he wouldn't except me...I mean really I'm sometimes mean to my own friends!I don't even look that pretty and...'She looked down"I'm...Too...Slow..."She said out loud.

Ashley walked to her room and shut the door.

She then got her iPad and looked up "Sonic X".She smiled at the times when Sonic made jokes.

Her smile got bigger when he protected his friends but what really got her was Dark Sonic...

Ashley never understood it but every time she saw Dark Sonic the feeling would rise but she never knew why.

Ashley turned off her iPad and punched her pillow.

"He is out there...I can just feel it!"Ashley shouted then there was a knock.

She looked at the door and raised an eyebrow.'That's funny Allen is at the park with Nick and Grandma and Grandpa are at a Picnic.'Ashley thought then shrugged and opened the door.

"Hi Ashley!"Sophia had a plate of cookies in front of always made Ashley laugh when she was down.

Ashley smiled"Hey brings you here?"Ashley asked

"Well just thought of bringing cookies for my Not-Having-A-Good-Day friend!"Sophia said with a smile.

Ashley allowed Sophia in and closed the door as Sophia putted the cookies in Ashley's bed.

"Sooooooo what's wrong with my friend?"Sophia asked still smiling.

"Well...you see...I think and I said I THINK!I have a crush on...S-Sonic."(Nick:You heard her she THINKS!)

Sophia gasped."I knew it!It was true!Wait shouldn't you be happy you just experience LOVE!"Ashley sighed.

"I would...if he was real."Ashley responded with her head down.

Sophia's smiled disappeared and turned to a worried expression.

"Oh...Ashley don't worry maybe he is real!Did you try looking for him?Maybe he is in human form!"Sophia said trying to cheer up her friend.

Ashley looked up."Maybe,He might be at our school!We are 15 anyways!But...how will he be real and how will I know it's him?"Ashley looked down again.

Sophia smiled"You will know!In here."Sophia responded pointing to Ashley's chest.

Ashley rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Oh Sophia the 'Wise One'"Ashley said and they both laughed.

"You will find him...keep on looking."

_Aaannnnddd that is all for today!Sorry if it is short but hey!It is just the beginning!I might not update that fast because Ashley also has to work on her Story._

_Nick:Which is a good thing cause I have a feeling I wont like the next chapter..._

_Sophia:Oh don't worry Nick!It won't be THAT bad!Anyways Review,Follow,and Favorite or else(I copied this from some peeps)_

_**PINKAMENA WILL HUNT YOU DOWN IN YOUR SLEEP!**  
_


End file.
